transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Evangelion and the Transformers: Dark Days in Cybertron
''Evangelion and the Transformers: Dark Days in Cybertron ''is the first installment of the Evangelion and the Transformers series. Plot The film begins with the Evangelions’ history as a special group of Cybertronians which are, like the Transformers, created by the Quintessons. They do not have the ability to transform like the Transformers do, and they inhabit the lower levels of the Cybertronian surface. Soon, it was their time to join the war between the Transformers, and they must choose which side to join wisely. In Cybertron in 2015, Evangelion Unit-01 prepares to face the Decepticon Blackout. The Decepticon proceeds to seriously damage the Eva, breaking his left arm and piercing through his skull, causing him to shut down. Unit-01 was rendered inoperative by Blackout's attack until he suddenly reactivates and launches a vicious attack upon the Decepticon, succeeding in damaging its face. Once the barrier is down, Unit-01 soundly defeats Blackout by shattering the downed Decepticon's spark. Blackout is destroyed in a massive explosion. Unit-01 emerges from the explosion with little apparent damage. Overcast, another Decepticon, is approaching Iacon and the conventional fire power is of no effect on it. The battle goes poorly when Unit-01 is sent into the air by Overcast. This also severs Unit-01's Energon Cable, leaving him with just 5 minutes of Energon power. Unit-01 begins fighting a defensive battle, attempting to protect the city rather than defeat the Decepticon. Unit-01 is ordered to retreat, but he charges at Overcast with his Battle Knife, defeating the Decepticon just as his power runs out. The scene later moves to the Autobot Medical Suite where Unit-01 is treated and met Optimus Prime. After Unit-01 goes out of the hospital with Optimus, they check on the Auto-Boot Camp led by Elite Guard Autobot Sentinel Prime, who is in charge to train rookie Autobots. Unit-01 is here to check on Evangelion Unit-00, who is partnered with scout in-training Bumblebee. Just then, the Decepticon flagship Nemesis, with Megatron and Evangelion Unit-03 inside, approaches Iacon, and Elite Guard leader Ultra Magnus orders Unit-01 to be dispatched and Unit-00 to stay at the Headquarters since the Positron Mega Rifle test has just finished. Unit-01 is sortied, but the Nemesis has sensed the Evangelion's presence and attacks it as it reached the surface, boiling the Energon inside Unit-01. "Operation Firebolt" has been commenced. As the countdown for shooting has begun, The Nemesis starts to attack the Evangelion and shoots toward it along with the rifle's shot, resulting in the collision of the two beams and the two shot have missed. The Decepticon flagship has breached all armor layers while charging up for a second attack, which it can fire at the Eva before he can prepare his positron rifle for a second shot. Evangelion Unit-00 steps in and shields Unit-01 from the Nemesis' beam, but both the shield and Unit-00 sustain severe damage in the process. Unit-01 fires his second shot, which pierces the Nemesis and destroys it. Unit-00 is later sent for repairs. Megatron and Unit-03, having escaped the destruction of the Nemesis, fly to Kaon. They meet up with Megatron’s master, The Fallen, who is pleased that an incoming battle has begun as planned with his master Unicron, and Evangelion Unit-04. Later, Megatron, The Fallen, Starscream, Shockwave, Thunderwing and Darkmount oversee the launching of massive Decepticon forces. In Iacon, Unit-03 faces off with and pins Unit-00 to the ground and goes on to fight Unit-01. The Eva's mutated arms reach out and grab Unit-01 by the neck. Unit-01 then grabs the infected Unit-03's neck and soon breaks it, leaving the infected Eva limp. After telling Unit-03 that he “betrays his own race”, Unit-01 proceeds to smash in the Eva's skull and brutally dismember it. With the Decepticons gone for the army gathering, Unicron the Destroyer begins to hack into the Cybertronian computer system, forcing Ultra Magnus to ask Windblade to install a defensive firewall in order to block the hacking. Unicron, with his assistant Evangelion Mark.06, then orders his soldiers, the Mass Production Evangelions, to initiate a large-scale assault on Cybertron. The Mass Production Evangelions penetrate into Iacon's facilities and begin ruthlessly following Unicron's orders to execute all Autobot technicians (Order 666), including all non-combatants and even those trying to surrender; top priority is given to the execution of the Elite Guards and the capture of the Evangelions. Thus, Evangelion Unit-02 and Unit-01 are rallied by Optimus Prime in the Well of All Sparks to assure their safety. Arcee rescues and recovers Bumblebee from under a flight of stairs to have him accompany Unit-00. She fights her way past Mass Production Evangelions and is able to bring Bumblebee to the bay doors, but is wounded in the process. She manages to convince Bumblebee to keep going. Meanwhile, Evangelion Unit-01 and 02 battle the Mass Production Evangelions in a tag team fight. The Evas succeed in disabling Unicron's Evas but the severing of Unit-02's external power cable, makes Unit-02 unable to move after his battery runs out of power along with the MP Evangelions reactivating due to their unique power, causing him to be defeated as the EVAs prove to be far more resilient than they first appear. Unit-02 was eviscerated by the MP Evangelions. The MP Evangelions crucify the weakened Unit-01 with their Energon spear replicas, and bring Unit-01 to Unicron with Mark 06. Unit-01 encounters Unicron in interstellar space while being brought by Mark 06 and the MP Evangelions. Unicron reformats Unit-01 into Evangelion 13. Unicron sends him to destroy the Energon Spears of Longinus and Cassius (the two spears which are connected to Vector Sigma), stating that the spears are the only new things (beside the Matrix) which can stand in his way. Unit-02 is treated in the Medical Suite and is accompanied by Bumblebee, Arcee, Evangelion Unit-05, Rodimus, Windblade and Unit-00. Unit-02 decides a search party for Unit-01, where all the robots agree to take part in. Meanwhile in Iacon, Unit-01’s funeral takes place in a solemn ceremony (though Unit-01 faked his death). Unit-05 introduces the Evangelion flagship, the 4A Wunder, as a tool for the search mission. After being discharged from the medical suite, Unit-02 and new Autobot recruit Evangelion Unit-08 are deployed in the Moon Base to defend Cybertron from incoming intruders. During the operation, the two are ambushed by the Constructicons, who combine into Devastator. Unit-08 loses altitude, leaving Unit-02 to face the gigantic Decepticon alone. A laser beam shoots from Unit-08’s long-range rifle, destroying Devastator. Evangelion-13 was given his first assignment: to launch an assault on Iacon, ensuring Cybertron is crushed. Evangelion 13 and Mark-06 lead a large legion of MP Evangelions to Iacon. They brutally make their way through Iacon, cutting down every Autobot that crosses his path. On making his way into Vector Sigma, Evangelion 13 is greeted by Decepticon air assault general Thrust, but quickly traps the Decepticon High Council in the bunker. Engaging in a rampant killing spree, Evangelion 13 destroyed the Dreads and killed the members of the Decepticon Heavy Gun Battalion before looking to his targets. The Eva first slaughtered Crankcase, an unidentified Dread (later revealed to be Berserker), Divebomb, and Jetblade. The remaining Decepticons fled. Eva 13 went after them and killed Crowbar, Viper and Barricade. Eva 13 then strode after and killed Powerdive, Terradive, Hatchet, Thunderwing and Ramjet next while Thrust watched in horror. Dirge and Darkmount fled into the conference room to avoid the crazed Evangelion, but Eva 13 slaughtered both Dirge and Darkmount. Eva 13 finally cornered Thrust, whom he despised most of all for his attempts to exterminate his race. Thrust pleaded for his life but to no avail; the Evangelion executed him by slicing the Decepticon across the chest. It is at this point that the first physical manifestation of the corrupted side in Unit-01 begins to show itself, as his irises turn a pallid yellow, the rest of his eye taking on a bright crimson-rimmed hue. At the same time, an Eva clone is created by the Decepticons, the Evangelion Mark-09, which is a clone of Unit-00 (using parts of Unit-00 claimed by Unit-03). Mark-09 breaks into the Wunder to exterminate the search party. While under enemy fire, the Evangelion breaks a hole through the Wunder's structure and attempts to decapitate Unit-05 who is piloting the ship, before being attacked by Evangelion Unit-08 shortly after. Although he manages to blow Mark-09's head off with the use of a handgun and identifies it as a Decepticon clone, Unit-08 is unable to stop the Mark-09 from taking off. The Wunder is ordered to retreat by Optimus, who is aware of Unit-01’s presence. In Vector Sigma, Evangelion 13 is attacked by Unit-02 and Eva-08. Eva 13 fights back using its Extrasensory Hoppers and, with the help of the Mark-09, manage to reach the Energon Spears and pull them from Vector Sigma, causing the core computer to malfunction, enabling Unicron to gain access to the Cybertron system. Soon after, the Wunder attacks the awakened Evangelion 13 and unleashes their entire firepower on it, prompting Mark-09 to attack the ship. The Evangelion then proceeds to land on the Evangelion flagship, hacking its controls. As the Wunder loses altitude, Unit-02 jumps onto one of the wings and shoots at Mark-09, blowing off of the armored chest plate only to reveal a special armored plate. ROTF Soundwave, who is nearby, engages Unit-02 in combat by summoning his minion Ravage, who manages to tear Unit-02's neck area, giving an opening for Unit-02 to fire its gun directly at the Mark-09. Running low on ammunition, Unit-02 unleashes N2 ballistic missiles to the two Decepticons. The missiles detonate, engulfing and destroying the Mark-09 and Ravage. The Wunder's crew regains control of the ship shortly after the Mark-09's destruction. Evangelion 13 later engages Megatron to a fight and is later joined by Optimus Prime. During the fight, Megatron escaped with a lost hand. Optimus reveals to the Evangelion that he is Unit-01. Upon hearing this, Eva-13 impales himself with both Spears to destroy the corrupted manifestation. Optimus uses the Matrix of Leadership to cleanse the corruption. Eva-13 returns into its normal self: Unit-01, and realizes that the Energon Spears are needed to defeat Unicron. Unicron, not pleased with this attempted treachery, shocks Cybertron by transforming from a planet into a planet-sized robot and begins attacking Cybertron itself. Shortly the Wunder arrives, and fly the Evangelion flagship straight through Unicron's eye. This impact destroys the eye. Unit-01 and Optimus find Unicron’s heart. They then plant the Energon Spears onto the heart, which fills Unicron with light and begins destroying him. The Autobots, including Unit-01, escape with the Wunder through Unicron's remaining eye just as he begins to fall apart and explode. The spears achieved escape velocity and landed back into Vector Sigma. In the final scene, Unit-01 and Optimus send out a signal across space in an effort to locate any surviving Autobots and Evangelions. In a post-credits scene, Mark-06 is revealed to have survived Unicron’s destruction and heads to a barren asteroid. Cast Evangelions (Evas) * EVA Unit 01, leader of the Autobot-siding Evas. * EVA Unit 00, rookie Eva who is in the Auto-Boot Camp. * EVA Unit 02, veteran sharpshooter who works for the Autobots’ tactical defense force. * EVA Unit 03, an Eva who works with the Decepticons. * EVA Unit 04, an Eva who works for the Fallen. * EVA Provisional Unit 05, an Autobot Elite Guard Eva scientist who is the engineer of the Eva flagship, 4A Wunder. * EVA Mark.06, an Eva who is an agent of Unicron. * EVA Unit 08, a new recruit of the Auto-Boot Camp and team-mate of EVA Unit 02. * EVA Mark 09, a Decepticon-created clone of EVA Unit 00. * EVA Unit 13, who is actually EVA Unit-01 reformatted by Unicron. * Mass Production EVAs, Eva soldiers loyal to Unicron. Transformers Autobots * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Hound * Crosscut * Drift * Arcee, now a Cybertronian sports car * Rodimus Prime * Ultra Magnus * Sentinel Prime * Air Raid * Windblade * Drift * Grimlock * Slag * Swoop * Dinobot * Snarl * Sludge * Repugnus * Skydive * Grimstone + Dinobot Combiner Team * Airraptor * Scorn * Slash * Dinobot Strafe Decepticons * Megatron * The Fallen * Starscream * Scourge * Cyclonus * Barricade, killed by Evangelion 13 * Thunderwing * Darkmount * Thrust, killed by Evangelion 13 * Stinger * Terradive Other Transformers * Unicron Category:KB Fan Fiction's Transformers Universe Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction